


Moment

by Kitsune (RoNask)



Series: Kiss Her [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Kitsune
Summary: It's just a moment of hesitation before a moment of perfection.





	Moment

‘Kiss her’  
Perhaps it is the way she looks at him, perhaps it is just his oral fixation acting.  
‘Kiss her, you idiot’  
But he couldn’t, they’re friends. Would she even accept it?  
Mulder swallows at the thought of losing her, the prospect on itself bothers him, but losing her because of something stupid that he did would make it all worse. Yet...  
‘Kiss her’  
“Mulder?”  
He is caught staring at her lips, when he looks back into her eyes he wonders if she knows, wonders if she has any idea.  
He is leaning in before he can stop himself.  
Wouldn’t it be just perfect if he could kiss the pain away from her? All the pain he had ever caused?  
She doesn’t pull away, instead, she kisses him back.  
To feel her mouth against his, their tongues together, the way their bodies get closer and closer as their kiss gets deeper.  
A muffled moan, probably his. Her name in his mind.  
Another kiss.  
He doesn’t want to let her go. The world after this kiss doesn’t matter, all that matters is this moment, this feeling.  
Mulder surrenders to it completely while it lasts. And so does Scully.


End file.
